Un carbón en palacios de cristal
by kastiyana
Summary: Cuando Arthur Kirkland vio a Françoise Bonefoy por primera vez decidió dos cosas: él llegaría a formar parte de ese mundo: se haría una fortuna, llegaría al hotel Claridge's, se sentaría a la mesa con los ricos donde ella le vería como un igual y ese sería su triunfo. - FRUK – Nyo!France – AU años 30-40


Fic para evento de Entente Cordiale de la comunidad Fruk me bastard. El concepto usado es del cuento "La Sirenita"

**Prompt**: Infidelidad/Especialistas (me quedé con los dos, uno para cada personaje de la pareja, ya verán cuál es cuál)

**Nota**: Hace tiempo quería escribir algo en que Arthur fuese un delincuente; me gusta normalmente escribir a un Arthur salvaje y viciado pero ahora con el prompt tuve que diseñar algo que que calzara todo. Ambientado en los años 30-40 post primera guerra, gran depresión y todo eso (Ya llegará el día en que yo escriba algo en la época actual... Not) Tomé la idea de que la Sirenita quería formar parte de un mundo que está arriba del suyo, el hecho de que vendió su alma por lograrlo y dejó de ser quien era. No sé si era lo que se pedía, pero bueee. Y lo hice hetero, porque encuentro que solo siendo Francia mujer podría haber logrado el efecto que quería con esto. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Un carbón en palacios de cristal**

_I wanna be where the people are/ Quiero estar donde la gente está  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin' / quiero ver, quiero verlos bailar  
Up where they walk, up where they run/ arriba donde ellos caminan, arriba donde ellos corren  
Up where they stay all day in the sun/ arriba donde ellos se quedan todo el día en el sol  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be / andando libres, desearía poder ser  
Part of that world / parte de ese mundo  
_(Parte de ese mundo – La sirenita)

_El descubrió que las minas del rey Salomón  
se hallaban en el cielo y no en el áfrica ardiente,  
como pensaba la gente.  
Pero las piedras son frías y le interesaban calor y alegrías.  
Las joyas no tenían alma, sólo eran espejos, colores brillantes_  
(Canción del elegido- Silvio Rodríguez)

Después de la gran guerra lo que más abundaba eran huérfanos y viudas. De tanto de ver las calles llenas de niños pidiendo comida la gente comenzó a insensibilizarse. El hombre podía ser un animal muy social pero, a la hora de la supervivencia, solo se preocupa de sí mismo. Arthur lo aprendió a los once años y se metió en la cabeza que su persona iba primero que cualquier enseñanza de decencia que le hubiese dado su madre ausente. Comenzó su carrera, sin darse cuenta, en el momento que robó su primer trozo de pan.

Fue un niño pequeño, delgado, ágil y rápido. Una de las ventajas de ser mendigo era la invisibilidad, podía colarse en las ferias y calles más pobladas de Manchester y meter las manos en los bolsillos sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Luego comenzó a ampliar sus horizontes: de las calles a las iglesias llenas en las festividades, luego a la estación de trenes y finalmente en el hotel en que trabajaba cargando maletas pudo meter mano en riquezas mayores, como las generosas propinas de los magnates borrachos. Vale decir que eran especialmente generosos cuando se les sorprendía con sus amantes en posiciones comprometedoras y Arthur sabía vender su silencio a buen precio.

La primera vez que la vio fue en el restaurante de turno en que trabajaba y hacía sus fechorías; tenía apenas dieciocho años y seguro su juicio entonces era el de un chiquillo pobre e impresionable. Igualmente nunca olvidó la imagen. Ella venía del brazo de Monsieur Bonnefoy, tenía un vestido azul cielo vaporoso de gasas, se veían sus tobillos marcados en sus botines, llevaba una sombrilla en la mano y erguía del brazo del magnate como si el mundo le perteneciera. Arthur había visto a Marcel Bonnefoy antes con otras amantes, pero esta de lejos era la más fina y joven de todas.

-Papi, papi, después del desayuno prometiste comprarme listones nuevos- canturreó ella con un tonito encantador. "Por supuesto... la hija", pensó Arthur mientras conducía a la mesa a otros caballeros. Pese a que él mismo llevó la carta a la mesa del magnate y que tuvo que esperar a que se concretara el pedido indeciso y caprichoso de la señorita, ella no se dignó a mirarle durante ningún segundo. Como si sus irises pudiera lastimarse anta le visión de un plebeyo. Luego ella misma sacó unas monedas de su saquito aterciopelado y se las lanzó como quien tira migajas de pan en la plaza pública después de misa y salió como flotando del lugar, sembrando su perfume y su risa en el proceso.

Esa mañana Arthur Kirkland decidió dos cosas: él llegaría a formar parte de ese mundo: se haría una fortuna, compraría una casa en el centro de Londres, de dos pisos, con empleados, un auto y llegaría al hotel Claridge's – que no tenía idea de cómo era, pero lo había escuchado en múltiples conversaciones de los viejos ricos- y se sentaría a la mesa con ella, o de alguna princesa similar. Entonces la muchacha en cuestión le vería como un igual y ese sería su triunfo. Aunque claro, no tenía idea de cómo lo conseguiría.

La idea vino cuando vio a Sir Cameron pagar con un cheque. El administrador del restaurante fue a comprobar su veracidad a la trastienda y volvió sonriente diciendo que sí aceptaba el pago. Más tarde, e inocentemente, el joven mesero preguntaría cómo se podía detectar la legitimidad de uno de esos. El señor Withman, no vio nada malo en explicárselo y comenzó:

-Pues verás, lo primero, te fijas en la calidad del papel, la fibra es más gruesa, ¿ves este hilillo dorado?, ahí otra señal, lo otro es la letra, esta inicial no está disponible en ninguna máquina de escribir, solo en imprentas bancarias... mira además el corte de la orilla.

Arthur puso atención, se fijó en los detalles y a la semana, con los pocos ahorros que tenía, se compró un traje mullido con el cuál fue a pedir trabajo al banco central. Adjuntó algunas referencias falsas e inventó su edad y experiencia con algunos papeles que sacó de los documentos contractuales de sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo. A la semana estaba de cajero con un salario que le permitió salir de la pocilga y encontrar una mejor pensión más cerca del centro y un horario que le daba tiempo de ir a la biblioteca.

Durante ese año se dedicó a educarse sobre el tema. Comenzó a documentarse acuciosamente sobre la historia de los documentos bancarios y medios de pago, los materiales usados, las imprentas que los hacen, el material de sus sellos. Fue especialmente ordenado, caballeroso y puntual en su labor de cajero y pudo al poco tiempo quedarse a ayudar a cerrar las cajas y releer los libros de cuentas. Hasta que una tarde pudo revisar los cheques junto a uno de los secretarios. Había una variedad de colores y tintas pero la textura era básicamente la misma. Observando a su alrededor pudo descubrir donde habían chequeras sin usar, listas para ser entregadas a un futuro cliente y una buena tarde, usando una rapidez zorruna, pudo hacerse de tres cheques en blanco y meterlos al bolsillo de su abrigo.

Eran solo papeles con el sello del banco, sin dueño, sin cuenta asociada. A estas alturas ya sabía qué clientes tenían el suficiente dinero como para no darse cuenta de una pequeña falta y dónde invertían sus fondos para multiplicarlos. Solo le faltaba ese empujón, la merma definitiva de su escasa moralidad; una excusa para vender su alma al diablo y llegó en la forma de una figura femenina cubierta de un abrigo de visón, riente y coqueta. No era ella exactamente, ni el señor Bonnefoy, pero la opulencia y el parecido le hicieron recordar al mundo al que ansiaba pertenecer. Porque podía ser que hubiese nacido en el abismo, pero no había nacido para permanecer allí. Él tenía que salir a brillar a la superficie del mundo a costa de lo que fuera, allí donde brillaban los zapatos y los cristales, y donde una noche de juego y de brandy costaba más que lo que él ganaba en una semana como empleado bancario.

La primera vez que depositó un cheque en una cuenta que abrió en otro banco, la primera vez que firmó un documento con una identidad que no era la suya, supo que había cruzado una línea, que si lograba cobrarlo se sentiría tan triunfador que no sería capaz de detenerse. Y así fue. Al verse con sus primeras doscientas libras hubo vendido su alma. Utilizando como base los documentos que tenía de las billeteras que había robado – y conservado por capricho – se forjó los documentos de tres identidades distintas. Procuró cobrar en lugares distintos: Liverpool, Southport, Bolton, Preston... Ensayó posturas en el espejo y comenzó a frecuentar algunos bares donde iban los egresados de Oxford. Escondido entre las sombras, estudiaba sus hábitos, posturas, modos y palabras. Cuando se consideró lo suficientemente convincente, y cuando tuvo una buena cantidad de libras escondidas entre los ladrillos de su pocilga, agarró su maletín con sus dos trajes a medida, otro lleno de dinero y se aventuró a la gran ciudad.

La primera noche rentó un cuarto en un hotel, uno no muy fino. Un lugar que le permitiese sacar una tabla del suelo y esconder su patrimonio mientras se informaba de la presencia de alguna familia del bajo mundo a quien confiarle su dinero. Si algo le había enseñado la vida es que no se puede confiar ni en los empleados de los hoteles de lujo ni en los bancos.

Frecuentando los bares oscuros de la calle Fleet escuchó hablar de Zwingli. Un gangster suizo que se especializaba en lavar dinero, correr propiedades y hacer préstamos cuyas condiciones diferían bastante de los terminos que pudieran considerarse legales. Vivía en una casona sobria y antigua cerca del internado religioso donde tenía a su hermana y le había observado con cierta desconfianza. Vash Zwingli, tenía una fría inteligencia en la mirada y seguro reconoció una mente similar a la suya en el joven inglés de aspecto salvaje y parco que se presentaba frente a él a pedirle que le permitiese confiarle su dinero para resguardarlo e invertirlo en lo que estimase conveniente.

El gangster no se había ido con rodeos. Preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

"¿De donde viene ese dinero, señor Whickham?, si es que es ese su verdadero nombre"

Arthur se sonrió al ver la inteligencia del otro hombre y añadió con cierta osadía.

"Vine a tí porque me dijeron que guardarías mi dinero sin hacer preguntas"

"Y porque no puedes abrir una cuenta bancaria y depositar la cantidad de la que me hablas sin dar explicaciones, ¿o me equivoco?, y porque no es dinero limpio es que no puedes explicarlo", Arthur mantuvo su rostro altivo e impasivo. Vash era joven, pero se notaba que conocía bien el mundo en que se movía. Su genio interior se sacudió de la emoción al reconocer a un semejante. Otro especialista.

"No he matado a nadie, ni he herido a nadie en esto, este dinero fue más producto de un acto de inteligencia, digamos que saqué provecho al seguir las normas, protocolos y defectos del sistema"

"Bravo, un falsificador", celebró sin entusiasmo el suizo echándose sobre su respaldo. "Es tu día de suerte, tengo un negocio en mente en este momento y ando en búsqueda de un socio inversionista, ¡Roderich!". Arthur vio entrar a un hombre serio, pálido, cabello castaño cuidadosamente peinado y impecable traje negro que le infundía un aire señorial.

"El señor Daniel Wickham abrirá una cuenta con nosotros, pasa sus datos al archivo", El llamado Roderich se acercó al suizo y mirando a Arthur con cierta desconfianza, le pasó una papeleta para que rellenase sus datos. A continuación Vash comenzó a explicarle sus intenciones de comprar caballos de carreras y ampliar sus dominios en rubro de las apuestas. Arthur escuchó con interés y luego de un brindis, cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos. Como caballeros.

Por cosas de seguridad y conveniencia, Arthur se hizo el hábito de cenar una vez a la semana con Zwingli para hablar de negocios e involucrarse más en los usos que se estaba dando a su dinero. Incluso, con el tiempo, comenzaron a ir juntos a las carreras, vigilando de cerca cómo se iban generando las apuestas alrededor de sus caballos; viendo como se amañaban las partidas. Arthur podía ver como Vash dirigía el baile desde las sombras, con una expresión estoica y ese hablar monótono. Se llegó a preguntar si su socio reía alguna vez. Se preguntó si él no era acaso igual de mecánico y perverso.

Desde esa tribuna privilegiada, se enteró de algunos secretos y eventos de la aristocracia y así llegó a sus oídos la fiesta de bienvenida que se haría en el Claridge's en honor a un aristócrata alemán. Para entonces ya estaba instalado en un piso cerca del Waterloo bridge. Practicó sus gestos y caracterización enfundado en su smoking nuevo y se presentó dentro de ese personaje en el salón del hotel.

Comenzaba la primavera de 1937. En vez de un abrigo, utilizó una capa liviana arriba de su traje, peinó su cabello como pudo y condujo su Rolls Royce hasta quedar frente la puerta principal del hotel. Tal como imaginó, su glamoroso trasporte, apariencia, modo de hablar y de moverse, fueron una carta de presentación suficiente para permitirle su entrada y que nadie cuestionase su procedencia. Estuvo dando vueltas intentando encontrar un círculo de conversación donde poder instalarse cuando se le presentó la oportunidad. Una chiquilla tropezó, y se hubiese ido de bruces si Arthur no hubiese hecho gala de sus reflejos zorrunos para atraparla a tiempo. La muchacha parecía al borde del llanto, pero el le dedicó una o dos galanterías que la hicieron sonreír y hablarle.

"Gracias, señor..."

"Bradley, pero puedes llamarme William"

"Yo soy Feliciana Vargas, dime Feli, nadie me llama por mi nombre completo, es extraño llamar a la gente por el apellido además, es muy frío, para frío ya basta con el clima ¿o no?"

Arthur decidió que la joven hablaba mucho, muy rápido y que sonreía demasiado, pero un caballero nunca le hace un desaire a una dama. Su caballerosidad lo podría llevar lejos, y de hecho lo llevó a sentarse a la mesa de los anfitriones. Los Vargas sentados junto a los Bielschmith y, un poco más allá, los Bonnefoy. Arthur creyó sentir el tiempo detenerse cuando visualizó la figura luminosa y agraciada de la señorita Bonnefoy.

"Entonces yo le dije que me esperase unos minutos, pero evidentemente tomé un taxi y me fui a casa a hacer mi maleta... me pareció mil veces más interesante venirme a celebrar a Londres con mi prima y _mon pere_ que quedarme a escuchar las galanterías pasadas de moda de un estudiante"

"¡Qué mala eres!" exclamó la morena sentada a su lado.

"¿Tú crees?, tal vez... de pronto todavía me está esperando", suspiró dramáticamente y luego fijó su vista hacia los Vargas, como si recién hubiese notado que había llegado todo el mundo a la mesa.

"Françoise, prima, te quiero presentar al señor William Bradley, me acaba de salvar de una caída mortal cerca de la terraza, es todo un caballero andante"

"No me digas. Qué suerte la tuya, Feli, ya casi no existen de esos", observó con cierta agudeza la señorita Bonnefoy mientras perforaba al recién llegado con sus ojos celestes de gata.

"William, ella es mi prima, la famosa Françoise Bonnefoy, vive en París con su madre pero viene a visitarnos todos los meses, seguro has escuchado hablar de ella, tiene la mala costumbre de romperle el corazón a los estudiantes".

"Oh, basta, no le digas eso, seguro se asusta de mi", bromeó la francesa con cierta malicia en la voz.

"No se preocupe, señorita, se requiere mucho más que un rumor rosa para asustarme". Hubo una cínica galantería en las palabras de Arthur que captó el interés de la muchacha al instante.

"¿En serio?, es una suerte. Me gusta mucho más asustar a los hombres con mis acciones y no con los rumores que se puedan levantar sobre estas"

Arthur se hubiese reído. Era hilarante que esa chiquilla que seguro no sabía andar sola por la calle pensara que alguna acción suya pudiese asustarle, ¡A él!

"¿Y de dónde ha salido usted, señor Bradley?", preguntó con cierta insolencia. "En todas mis galas y bailes esta es primera vez que le veo."

"He vivido en Australia la mayor parte de mi vida, volví por la muerte de mi abuelo, es necesario que alguien se haga cargo del negocio familiar", Contestó Arthur totalmente empoderado de su papel.

"Oh, mire, un hombre de negocios, ¿y a qué se dedica?"

"A criar y vender animales de corral... no creo que sea su área de experticia"

"Definitivamente no, lo más cerca que estado de un animal de corral, ha sido de los fotos de los libros de ciencias naturales en el internado"

Arthur asintió, complaciente. Respondió unas preguntas de rutina y el tema fue cambiado rápidamente cuando se consideró que su historia satisfizo a los presentes. Si alguien averiguaba, efectivamente podría enterarse de que Robbert Bradley, un hacendado de Haverhill, había muerto recientemente quedando sus negocios a cargo de su desconocido nieto menor.

Más tarde, Arthur se retiró a jugar pocker con los hombres al salón de juegos mientras las mujeres se recreaban con historias y dulces frivolidades. Al final de la velada, Marcel Bonnefoy le preguntó si tenía planes para esta semana. Arthur contestó que solo tenía pensado salir a arreglar negocios por la tarde y volver a cenar a su nueva casa por las noches.

"No tiene que cenar usted solo, venga a nuestra casa mañana", ofreció el señor Bonnefoy.

"Oh, si, querido, ven, mañana invitaremos a mi tía Elizabeta, te servirá para conocer gente en la ciudad, siempre es bueno conocer a la gente apropiada cuando uno es nuevo acá", asintió la señora Vargas mientras Feliciana asentía alegremente.

"Por supuesto, my lady, sería un honor compartir la mesa con ustedes nuevamente", Arthur abrió la puerta del salón galantemente esperando que salgan las mujeres. Y más tarde, en la soledad de su habitación, dejó salir su sonrisa de Chesire.

La noche siguiente en la residencia Bonnefoy, se enteró de que los Vargas y y los Bonnefoy vivían casi juntos. Compartían un gran terreno en el noreste de la ciudad. Allí a los lados del gran jardín y una fuente se erigían dos mansiones palaciegas. La música venía de la mansión a la izquierda de la fuente, delante estaba decorada con un rosedal y Arthur supuso que era la mansión Bonnefoy. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a los jardineros plantando un camino de flores por mero capricho de la señorita. Los invitados de la velada parecían ser una mejor selección de la noche anterior. Estaba la tía Elizabeta, una mujer de unos treinta años, soltera y dueña de bastantes tierras en Austria y Hungría. Marco Aurelio Vargas, el abuelo con sus hijas Renatta y Fiore -madres de Feliciana y Françoise - respectivamente. Además ahora estaba Lovino Vargas, el hermano mayor de Feli con su esposa americana, una rubia ruidosa y demasiado risueña. Además estaba invitado Hermann Bielschmith y su hijo mejor Ludwig, el festejado de la noche anterior.

El joven aleman se ubicó cerca de Feliciana mientras los dos viejos se alejaban a conversar junto al señor Bonnefoy. Françoise en tanto vigilaba que la mesa estuviese adecuadamente servida y Arthur se quedó conversando con Lovino y su mujer que les estaba relatando su participación triunfante en un torneo de golf. Durante la comida se abordaron diversos temas triviales, la mayoría de ellos referentes a las situaciones de las familias que habían visto el día anterior. Luego de la comida, Feli y Ludwig se retiraron a la sala de música donde la muchacha tocó el piano para el embelesamiento del alemán. Françoise arrugó la nariz y tomó del brazo a Arthur.

"Vamos al salón y te muestro las reliquias familiares". Arthur la siguió interesado, el pasillo lleno de retratos, documentos y tesoros de todo tipo eran una nueva forma de sumergirse en ese nuevo mundo lleno de luces. Françoise le mostró a su abuelo de joven, a su madre y a su tía de niñas, a ella y sus primos de niños junto a los perritos de la familia. Arthur atendía a las anécdotas que le contaba la joven en una muda y melancólica contemplación. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que no recordaba la cara de su madre. Ella había trabajado en una fábrica de uniformes y su padre había sido un chofer de un vehículo de carga. Al estallar la guerra, él se había enlistado, ella murió poco después que él tal vez de pena y por supuesto, de gente del submundo no existían retratos, ni registros escritos. Sus vidas eran como marcas de polvo que desaparecían con la menor sacudida del tiempo.

"¿De dónde vienes realmente?", preguntó ella deteniéndose de pronto. "No eres como los demás señoritos que conozco. Tu tienes mucho carácter, pareces del tipo de persona que no moriría si es arrojado de nuestro entorno"

"Y , ¿porque parezo más fuerte duda de mi procedencia?", preguntó Arthur tranquilamente.

"Oh no, no es solo eso, tus maneras son perfectas, pero no espontáneas, parece que pones todo de tí para ser un caballero y luego cuando escuchas algo que no te parece frunces ese ceño ridículo que tienes y pareces una bestia, eres un salvaje, lo huelo a leguas y además eso de aparecer en sociedad así de repente... no entiendo como nadie ha reparado en esto, porque puede que hayas vivido en Australia pero no puedes esconder tu existencia de los círculos sociales, si ibas a heredar se debió hacer una fiesta en que te presentaban, a menos que la hayan hecho en Australia, pero lo dudo, ¿qué sentido tendría allá? ¿entre campesinos?, así que creo que o de verdad has vivido toda la vida debajo de una roca o no eres quien dices que eres, y me inclino a creer esto porque tu nombre no me suena y porque es solo cosa de verte"

Arthur pareció complacido y hasta impresionado de ver que la señorita Bonnefoy aparte de ser una frívola muñeca de cristal, era capaz de urdir tales silogismos. Mantuvo la calma, estoico y contestó.

"Pues como bien ha dicho, no se hizo mi presentación acá. La vida social en Sidney es tan activa como acá, pero no creo que pueda saberlo, porque seguro se ha pasado toda su vida entre París, Londres y América, yendo de fiestas sin saber lo que ocurre en el resto del mundo"

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?"

"Oh, por favor, no se ofenda, no era esa la intención. Lo digo solo porque basta con verla"

"Oh, ya veo..."

Pese a que el asunto pareció sanjado de momento, la mirada suspicaz del Françoise le siguió insistentemente en los siguientes eventos sociales. De día Arthur se dejaba ver en algunos cafés donde se reunían los mismos de siempre, en las tardes iba donde Zwingli a ver el estado de sus inversiones o a discutir los próximos pasos a seguir y por las noches se dejaba caer en algún restaurante, hotel o casa donde se hubiese acordado alguna tertulia.

Las dinámicas de estas reuniones eran siempre las mismas. Los jefes de familia discutían de negocios y se regodeaban con lo maravilloso que era ser dueños del mundo. Feliciana y Ludwig conversaban tímidamente en una de las mesas o en un sillón, pareciendo los más felices del mundo por poder compartir el mismo espacio y tiempo, mientras Françoise se rodeaba de sus pretendientes en otra mesa, alentándolos a todos por igual, como si le diviertiese en demasía la idea de verlos batirse a duelo por su corazón.

En estas noches, Arthur se había enterado de que Marcel Bonnefoy y su esposa Fiore estaban separados. Él vivía en Londres y ella se había quedado en París con su hija, pero mantenían la fachada de matrimonio para conveniencia de ambos. Françoise había sido criada por institutrices o por las monjas del internado. Solitaria y con una alegre frivolidad, parecía obnubilar con su encanto con el que, además de a sus pretendientes, manipulaba a su padre como un muñeco, usando a su favor la culpa de viejo por haber estado ausente en su infancia.

Las misma manipulación ejercía con todo el mundo a su alrededor. Como aquella fatídica ocasión en que Arthur salía a buscar una copa y la muchacha salió tras él agarrándolo del brazo.

"Estoy aburrida de estos, William, querido, baila conmigo"

"Iba camino al bar"

"Puedes beber en cualquier momento, bailemos"

A regañadientes fue jalado donde estaba la orquesta con algunas entusiastas parejas que se movían al ritmo de un foxtrot. Françoise hizo una seña con su brazo y en un instante, la canción mutó en un dulce vals instrumental, seguro una balada de moda en América.

"Me imagino que has aprendido a bailar lentos a estas alturas, ¿se baila mucho foxtrot y charleston en las fiestas de tu clase?"

"¿Te refieres a las fiestas que se hacen Sidney?, porque allí también escuchamos jazz y foxtrot"

"Oh, claro, Australia...", recalcó irónicamente ella acercándose a él. Arthur podía sentir su perfume floral, la suavidad de su vestido, el roce de algunos rizos de pelo castaño claro que se escapaban coquetamente del moño. Sus labios parecían dibujados con un pincel colorado sobre su piel cremosa. Ella era demasiado suave, su voz, sus pasos y su acento galo empalagando sus venenosas palabras. Arthur se sentía, a ratos, especialmente vulgar, con su pelo aspero y puntiguado color trigo seco, sus ojos verde oscuro y su mentón tan cuadrado y recio. Sus pasos eran estruendosos, su voz demasiado ronca y sus manos demasiado gruesas. La gente tendía a pensar que era porque había participado de innumerables aventuras en Australia o en el campo de su abuelo. Françoise era otra cosa. Ell lo leía, lo leía todo: su mendicación, sus robos, falsificaciones y sus inversiones fraudulentas en el bajo mundo.

"Mira que bellos se ven", cambió el tema bruscamente mirando a su prima y al joven alemán "Se conocen desde niños, incluso vivieron juntos un tiempo en una casa de tía Elizabeta en Austria, se dice que entonces él le pidió ser su esposa, cuando apenas tenían ocho años y ella aceptó... parece que estuviese destinado a ser"

"Es usted demasiado romántica", le reprendió Arthur con un deje de molestia.

"No tanto, te sorprenderías de lo fría y práctica que puedo llegar a ser", y eso había sonado como una amenaza. Arthur sintió de pronto que todo era frío; escalofriante incluso. "Vamos a hablar con ellos", ordenó ella arrastrando al inglés tras de sí.

Los jóvenes confidentes, desde el sillón, parecieron haber sido sacados de un paraíso terrenal al recibir a los intrusos.

"¿Te diviertes prima?", preguntó Feli, con una sonrisa que se extendió hasta sus ojos color chocolate. Ludwig a su lado estaba rígido, más marcial que nunca, intentando ignorar en lo posible a la recién llegada.

"Definitivamente, William es un bailarín divino, pero es obvio que no es lo mismo que están viviendo ustedes, deberían bailar un vals, se verían adorables"

"Oh, no sé, Ludwig no baila, ¿cierto?, de todos modos estamos bien así", concedió Feliciana sin abandonar su entusiasmo.

"¡Pero cómo es posible!, debes aprender a bailar un buen vals y un foxtrot, incluso Will puede, tú también, yo encantadísima te enseñaría".

La gélida mirada añil del alemán se clavó sobre los cielos azules de la francesa. Arthur podría jurar que una muralla de tensión se construía entre ambos, quiso intervenir con alguna cortesía salvadora, peor Françoise se adelantó con una frase confrontacional.

"¿Por qué me miras con esa cara Ludwig, querido?, entiendo que quieras estar a solas con mi prima, pero la gente podría comenzar a hablar, ya sabes lo delicada que es la reputación de una dama"

"Siempre procuro respetar a su prima"

"O estoy segura de ello, bueno no los interrumpimos más, no quiero generar rencores en el señorito Bielschmith, después de todo, puede que acabemos siendo familia"

Ludwig se encogió como si le hubiesen lanzado un puñado de sal y Françoise arrastró de vuelta a Arthur hacia el salón, pero no se quedaron ni a bailar ni a recoger un trago. Siguieron de largo por el pasillo de la mansión Bonnefoy hacia el rosedal. Arthur no consideró apropiado desaparecerse así, pero ella parecía más renuente que nunca al sentido común. Como si intentase probarse algo soltó del brazo a su acompañante y busco entrelazar sus dedos. Era un toque mucho más íntimo, pero Arthur no se negó, porque ella parecía poseída por una apasionada emotividad. La dejó acercarse, sigilosa y mortal, hasta que su mejilla frutal se pegó a la suya, áspera, en un abrazo en el que Arthur se negaba a participar.

"Envuélveme en tus brazos, William." Le ordenó ella con un caprichoso tono señorial. El inglés quiso protestar, pero no pudo, o no quiso, ella ya había pasado las manos por su cintura y él la envolvió de forma involuntaria con sus brazos, cubriendo su espalda. Ahora su mirada celeste de pestañas curvadas amenazaban con encarcelar su cordura. "¿Tienes frío también?, estás temblando, querido, a menos que estés temblando de amor por mi, ¿tan poco te ha llevado enamorarte de mi?, no lo hagas, soy una mujer muy mala, verdaderamente"

"No estoy enamorado de usted, señorita". Contestó Arthur con un cierto dejo de infantil terquedad en la voz.

"Oh, por supuesto que no", asintió ella quitándole importancia. "Me alegro, porque no sirvo para eso ahora, soy demasiado joven, ¿sabes?, tal vez en unos años más puedas pensar en conquistarme y hacer de mi una mujer de bien, ahora te haría sufrir mucho, haces bien en no enamorarte de mi, muchacho"

"Gracias por el consejo", contestó fríamente él. Era un buen actor. Era un falsificador, un impostor. Un especialista en el arte del engaño. Pero cuando ella en un arranque de tiranía tomó su rostro con sus manos para examinar su expresión, no pudo controlar el palpitar desbocado de su pecho ni la forma en que los colores se le subían y se hacían evidentes. Y eso fue todo lo que Françoise necesitaba saber. Rozó su nariz con la de él en un despliegue de sadismo y dijo. "Quiero volver dentro, el jardín y los grillos me aburren".

Volvieron en absoluto silencio. Algo invisible parecía haberse quebrado entre ellos. Los últimos minutos de la noche fueron un híbrido entre broma y pesadilla. Ludwig, Arthur y el resto de los hombres se quedaron jugando una partida de póker en el comedor mientras las mujeres tomaban unos bajativos y reían en la sala. Fue un flash, un desvío de la mirada de Arthur en que captó la figura de Françoise tomando el rostro de su prima y, en un arranque lúdico y cruel, le dio un beso casto en los labios, abrazándola risueña y coqueta mientras plantaba los ojos en su observador como diciendo "_Mira, puedo besar a cualquiera, pero a tí no, porque lo deseas demasiado_". Fue con ese detalle que él terminó de convencerse. Esa mujer era perversa y seguir viéndola lo llevaría a su fin. Pero, para entonces, dejar de verla también sería su condena.

Francois y Fiore volvieron a París y su lejanía le sirvió a Arthur para recuperar su integridad. Pasaron dos meses de paz cuando se anunció que ella regresaría. Arthur se excusó cortésmente alegando ocupaciones y pensó en mantenerse alejado de los bailes al menos por dos semanas. Pensó que si evitaba a esa mujer, se vería libre del embrujo. Se dedicó a su trabajo acompañando a Vash al hipódromo y cenando en su casa mientras discutían el aumento de sus arcas.

Nunca hubiese esperado encontrar lo que encontró esa noche de diciembre al llegar a su departamento, estaba nevando y un coche estaba estacionado fuera. Al abrir la puerta de su casa, el vehículo se abrió dejando salir a una figura menuda y elegante envuelta en un abrigo de pieles blancas. Era la pesadilla. Era ella.

"Señorita Bonnefoy, tenía entendido que llegaba usted el Lunes", saludó Arthur con la más fría cortesía. Françoise, se acercó a él con la maleta en la mano y dijo.

"Decidí hacer una pequeña locura y cambiar de planes, pensé que nunca he venido a Londres a visitar a un amigo y mira, has sido el afortunado"

Arthur se volvió hacia ella. Furibundo. Puede ser que él tuviese que jugar con sus reglas en su palacio, pero este era su departamento, suyo. Fruto de sus desvelos, maquinaciones y trabajo. Ella no tenía derecho alguno a venir desde su nube a invadir su mundo.

"Debe estar usted loca si cree que le dejaré entrar a mi casa a esta hora"

"Y tú debes ser una bestia si pretendes dejarme fuera. No puedes mandarme de vuelta a París con este clima", ordenó ella con su aires patronales.

"Entonces vaya donde está su padre" razonó Arthur intentando no abrir más la puerta de lo necesario conociendo el alma escurridiza de la mujer.

"No puedo, porque se supone que llego en dos días y si no tendría que darle muchas explicaciones, entonces le diré la verdad, que vine a verte pero que me echaste a la calle con el corazón roto y también le diré que me besaste el otro día en el jardín de nuestra casa..."

"¡Pero si nunca te he besado!"

"¡Oh, ahora me tuteas!, vaya confianzas, estoy segura que mi padre preferiría creer en mi palabra". El inglés gruñó exasperado. Un gruñido de submundo, de bestia salvaje.

"¡Eres una arpía!"

"Y tu un caballero, aunque hayas nacido en un barrio pobre", Arthur jadeó exasperado, sin siquiera molestarse en negarlo por milésima vez. "Así que arpía o no me debes dejar entrar y alojarme dos días en tu casa, esconderme como si fuese tu querida, no me digas que no te encanta la idea"

Contra su voluntad, el inglés le abrió paso a su sentencia y la mujer despidió al taxista luego de pasarle unos billetes. La aristócrata entró como si el lugar le perteneciera y dejó su maleta en la sala. Examinó los muebles, la decoración. Era todo muy simple, no habían retratos, no habían figuras ni flores sobre la mesa. Apenas unos libros, unos cuadernos de cuentas sobre un estante. Aún así era amplio, luminoso y limpio, los muebles parecían ser de buena manera y la alfombra se sentía finísima bajo sus pies.

"¿Y la servidumbre?"

"No tengo"

"Eso pensé", contestó ella con un dejo de desdén.

"No confío mi casa y mi comida a extraños". Justificó Arthur. Y era cierto. La vida le había enseñado a no confiar en los empleados y a apreciar la tranquilidad de su hogar.

"Pues mejor así, no tendremos curiosos", celebró ella tomando su maletín y adentrándose. Descubrió los baños y las tres habitaciones. Al llegar a la alcoba principal se lanzó sobre el colchón de Arthur y aspiró su almohada.

"Mira nada más, resultaste tener un gusto bastante sobrio y aburrido para decorar tu casa". Comentó ella sin levantarse.

"No dormirás allí, tu habitación será la que está al lado del otro baño". Françoise le observó divertida, intentando ponerle nervioso, sin éxito o al menos sin resultados visibles.

"Bueno, dejaré mis cosas allí entonces, ¿Tienes de cenar?, seguro ya has cenado, ¿con quien has estado?, ¿saliste con otra chica', no me mientas si es así, no soy celosa porque estoy segura de que nadie te parece más bonita que yo".

El anfitrión se armó de paciencia, ignorando sus pesadeces y vanidades. "Te puedo preparar algo de comer si quieres".

"Oh, no, por favor, no lo hagas, de verdad, lo hacía por molestarte, he comido en el tren de camino acá, ¡Eres tan considerado!, un caballero, no sé dónde has aprendido esos modos tan finos, William, ¿Te llamas William de verdad?"

"Qué clase de pregunta es esa... si dudas de mi nombre y mi procedencia no es una buena idea que hayas venido".

"Ay, no", se lamentó ella, exageradamente, levantándose finalmente de la cama de él. Caminó hasta quedar enfrente y le abrazó con toda confianza. "No te pongas gruñón ahora, he venido en son de paz, no quiero que peleemos estos días, dejaré de molestarte por ahora". Arthur se puso rígido cuando ella se sacó su abrigo y lo dejó sobre la silla, luego los guantes sobre el tocador y finalmente su mano desnuda sobre la quijada del inglés. Arthur reprimió su sorpresa y sus ansias. "Tu eres diferente", expresó ella y él no alcanzó a preguntar la causa de aquella afirmación porque el aliento de Françoise estaba pegado al suyo. Su dedos finos se agarraron de las solapas de su abrigo y Arthur la estrechó por la cintura, desesperado, hasta que comprendió que nada de aquello estaba bien e intentó alejarla para salvar su honor. Ella, en un intento persuasivo, le susurró al oído "No me digas que nunca has escuchado hablar de la baja moral que tenemos las niñas ricas francesas".

Arthur puede ser un falsificador, un actor muy bueno, pero si el objeto de sus deseos se ofrece a él en su cama, él no tiene por qué seguir fingiendo que es un caballero. La arrastró de vuelta al colchón y ella rió. La risa de Françoise sin un dejo de desprecio, de malicia, resonaba en su oído junto al roce de su vestido, de su enagua. Arthur nunca olvidaría la sensación de quitarle las medias de seda. Se quedó observándola un momento, evaluando la situación. Françoise era coqueta y un poco despiadada, pero nunca la había considerado fácil, no era que lo creyera en ese instante, pero esa resolución de la francesa de querer entregarse a él era casi como un grito de guerra. No perdió tiempo en preguntarle qué sucedía entonces. Se quitó el pantalón y la camisa y se unió a ella.

Ella soportó a Arthur con tierno pudor y paciencia, y una vez superado el ardor y las reservas iniciales, le regaló un eco de sus emociones en el oído. Luego de esa primera vez, se abrazaron en medio de un silencio tonto y risueño. Françoise le buscó amorosamente, sin emitir ninguna palabra de afecto, Arthur se esmeró en cumplirle hasta el más mínimo capricho amatorio y ella le correspondió con docilidad. Al llegar la mañana, él se encontraba extenuado y ella parecía haber renacido, incluso más refinada, encantadora y sensual de lo que había sido antes.

Arthur fue el primero en despertar en intentó guardar la imagen convencido de que al pestañear, ella se desvanecería. Lejos de eso, Françoise al despertar le dedicó una sonrisa de gato complacido. Pasó sus dedos finos por la nuca del inglés y rozó su nariz con él. Arthur. Justo cuando él se había hecho la idea de pasar las siguientes horas aspirando el perfume de su cuello, ella se levantó de la cama estirándose celestialmente antes de arroparse en la bata de él. El color verde grisáceo de la prenda hacía contraste con sus luces pero ella parecía consciente de que no había poder en el mundo capaz de opacarla. Arthur perdió el pudor y se dedicó a observarla con fascinación desde su lecho.

"¿Qué quieres de comer, querido?, como no tienes sirvientes, pensé en hacer lo que hacen las mujeres de clase media y traerte algo, aunque en la vida le he servido a alguien a veces me gusta ayudar en la cocina... ¿tienes algún pedido?, ¡No!, no me lo digas, yo adivinaré lo que te gusta, espera acá"

Y salió corriendo de la habitación, se escuchaba su canto desde la cocina y Arthur pensó que esa era su luna de miel, que tal vez después de eso ella se había comprometido de alguna manera. Él se había llevado una parte importante de ella y como su intención era mantener intacto su honor, tenía que hacerse responsable, entonces todas las mañanas serían como aquella.

"No puedo creer que solo tengas te negro y nada de café, es necesario pensar en tus invitados, Will" dijo ella regresando con una bandeja de té y un omelete. Se sentó a observarle comer. Arthur no cuestionó que ella no le acompañase, asumiendo que ella había tomado su parte en la cocina. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esa mujer en momentos como ese?, ¿qué había pasado por su mente horas antes de decidir llegar a su casa y entregarse así, como si no importase nada? Arthur intentó responder sus preguntas con cuidado.

"¿Por qué has venido verme anoche?", ella adivinó de algún modo sus intenciones y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas maliciosas. "Digo, no creo que nada más te hayas levantado y hayas decidido que querías entregarle tu primera noche a cualquiera solo por aburrimiento".

"Es que tú no eres cualquiera", le espetó Françoise. Arthur comenzó a acelerarse en el acto. "De todos mis pretendientes, tú eres el que más me quiere, pensé, que antes que tener una primera vez con un marido indiferente, más me valía hacerlo contigo y saber que se siente que te adoren... yo amo la forma en que me amas"

Arthur se removió con cierta incomodidad. "¿Es que acaso no piensas escoger a uno de tus pretendientes?"

"Oh, eventualmente, pero verás, los hombres que se casan con chicas como yo, nunca les interesa si los queremos o si nos quieren, ni mucho menos si nuestro honor está intacto. Solo les importa qué tan conveniente es el enlace". Al decirlo, se levantó con un gesto sombrío, se volvió a la ventana como midiendo los minutos antes de su muerte. Arthur intentó estirar la mano y alcanzarla, pero incluso estando a centímetros de su cuerpo, ella seguía estando a millones de kilómetros arriba de él.

"Ya no te pongas tan serio", comenzó Françoise de nuevo, con un tono alegre. "Mejor cuéntame de cuando eras pobre"

"Nunca fui pobre, ¿hasta cuándo sigues con eso?"

"Oh Will, por mucho tiempo que hayas vivido en Australia, o en la jungla, no pudiste haber aprendido a ser tan salvaje en otro lado que no fuese en la calle, por eso además te he elegido, eres lo más emocionante y más incorrecto que he hecho en la vida", razonó ella, peligrosamente. "Vamos, tu te metiste a mi mundo, imagino que nos mirabas desde lejos anhelando caminar por nuestras calles, estar en nuestros salones y bailes... me da curiosidad, yo también quiero conocer algo de tu mundo"

"Te puedo contar de mi vida en Sydney"

Françoise se volvió a estirar en el colchón, suspiró cansada y se volvió hacia a él con un dejo de decepción. "Bueno, si insistes en querer engatusarme con ficciones, deleitame". Luego de inventarle algunas historias que tenía estudiadas en caso de que alguien se las pidiera, Arthur decidió ir a comprar algo de comer. Pidió que le dieran algo para llevar en uno de los restaurantes tradicionales que él gustaba y compró unos pastelillos para la merienda y desayuno. Ella se se había bañado y perfumado, solo usó una enagua de saten limpia, como si estuviese lista para el amor en cualquier momento. Pasaron el día entre la cama y el comedor y cuando el cansancio era tanto que no les permitió otra cosa que dormir, Françoise se abrazó a él y pareció a punto de sucumbir al llanto. Arthur la abrazó con fuerza y acarició su espalda hasta que se quedó dormida. Por la mañana ella había perdido su agudeza y ganas de molestarlo. Arthur intentó provocar una pelea con una pesadez, pero ella le dedicó una débil mueca de sonrisa y se retiró a bañarse y vestirse.

Antes de subirse al taxi, ella le abrazó y le besó con infinita emotividad, le mencionó algo de una fiesta del sábado, que le extrañaría, que sufriría una semana sin verlo y que por favor fuera ese día a su casa.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con una lentitud agobiante. Arthur se mandó a hacer un smoking a medida, uno nuevo que seguía las tendencias de Francia. Quería impresionarla; entraría al salón y él se abriría paso entre todos los pretendientes y la reclamaría como suya. Más adelante hablaría con el señor Bonnefoy, seguro ella se opondría con una terquedad salvaje pero el la doblegaría porque ahora sabía que pese a todo, a la desconfianza y a que ella nunca lo consideraría un igual, lo había elegido a él.

Sin embargo, ese día al llegar al salón Françoise no estaba a la vista. A quien vio primero fue a Feliciana, que corría hacia la salida y por poco tropezó. Arthur nuevamente la salvó de una vergonzosa caída y al intentar sacarla de su vergüenza con una galantería, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"Feli, ¿qué sucede?, ¿no estamos celebrando a caso?, es de pésimo gusto que una muchacha tan bonita llore en una fiesta"

"Oh, William", sollozó la muchacha, "es que no lo sabes... por supuesto que no, es terrible, es tan injusto..."

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Feli?", pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir preguntando, porque delante de todos estaba Françoise, del brazo de Ludwig Bielschmith. Con una pose solmene y teatral saludaba a los invitados mientras su acompañante lucía el semblante de un soldado condenado a muerte. Entonces pudo ser partícipe del horror de Feliciana, pudo entender la apatía de Ludwig hacia Françoise, las reuniones secretas de monsieur Bonnefoy con el viejo Hermann Bielschmith. Pudo descifrar los motivos tras la frialdad de ella hacia todos sus pretendientes, sus juegos mentales, su empecinada falta de apegos y fidelidad. Ella siempre lo supo.

De pronto fue demasiado. Se sintió repugnado con ese mundo lleno de falsedad, de trepadores, de sedas y cristales. Los cristales no tienen alma, solo son hermosos espejos y colores fríos. La gente de este mundo superior nace de esos cristales contagiado de la misma frialdad, pero Arthur había salido del barro, del humo de las fábricas, de las calderas, de los astilleros y cocinerías. Un trozo de carbón como él jamás comprendería la naturaleza de los cristales.

Matthew Williams, a su lado, compartía su decepción al haber perdido, le preguntó si estaba bien. Arthur asintió y se retiró en silencio, lo más rápido, lo más lejos posible y procuró no dejar un camino de sangre por el pasillo del salón. De lejos se escucharon los aplausos por el compromiso de la señorita Bonnefoy y el señorito Bielschmith y Arthur creyó escuchar también los cristales de Feliciana explotando en mil pedazos. Tal vez uno de ellos le salpicó y le plantó el agujero sangrante. No pudo ver como Françoise miraba insistentemente alrededor buscando algo o a alguien en quien apoyarse. No pudo ver porque le ardían los ojos y por un momento creyó que era el humo de alguna chimenea o el polvo de la calle, hasta que lo comprendió al sentir escurrir sus propias lágrimas.

Las lágrimas del submundo, del carbón.

000

Una vez instalado en Sidney, lejos de ese frío mundo de cristal, Arthur consideró que podía respirar en paz. Pensó que iba a ser mucho más engorroso tratar el asunto con Zwilngli, pero el suizo lo había visto como una oportunidad. Le planteó la idea de que Arthur iniciase una sede del negocio de las apuestas y las carreras allá. Arthur estuvo de acuerdo y así terminó embarcado con tres caballos fina sangre, dos guardaespaldas y dos maletas llenas de dinero.

No fue difícil instalarse, Vash había hecho ya todos los contactos y Arthur solo debió encargarse de cerrar algunos tratos y buscar un lugar donde vivir. La ciudad tenía el movimiento de Londres pero con más movimiento y vida, más variedad. Las sirenas de los barcos y las novedades del mundo llenaban el aire y en medio de pasatiempos y ocupaciones podía verse libre del recuerdo de esa mujer. Allí pudo conseguir amistades en un bar de medio pelo, sin sentirse obligado a meterse al mundo frío de los cristales. Como compañero de copas tenía a un rumano y un prusiano alegre que había escapado de los rumores de una inminente guerra. Por unos segundos, Arthur se vio preocupado por el bienestar de sus viejos conocidos, pero sabía que Vash estaría bien y de los demás no debería ni acordarse. Esta era su nueva vida, en el lugar donde se supone que comenzó su historia inventada, y donde podría dejar de mentir y falsificar e intentar construir algo de verdad , una identidad real o aunque no supiese como hacerlo. A veces era tanta su inseguridad que que ya no sabía si existía más alla de sus identidades falsas y sus mentiras.

Dos años había sido tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarse. Las noticias de Europa remecían la tranquilidad de su rutina pero intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello. Periódicamente llagaban barcos con inmigrantes que huían de la difícil situación así que se tuvo que ir acostumbrando a las caras desconocidas en los bares y restaurantes que frecuentaba hasta el punto que dejó de ponerles atención. Cuando sintió a alguien sentándose al lado suyo en el pub portuario pensó en ponerse de pie, pero la voz femenina pidió dos coñac y Arthur, al escuchar su acento afrancesado, pensó que estaba reviviendo inconscientemente un mal recuerdo.

"¿Es un buen lugar este para empezar de cero o no?" Se estaba dirigiendo a él. Durante unos segundos interminables, él se negó a darse vuelta, a levantar la mirada del vaso que fue acercado hacia él por una delicada mano enguantada. "en especial cuando se cometen errores y creo que yo he cometido ya bastantes".

La vio reflejada en el vidrio de la estantería de licores. Tenía el cabello corto, una melena rizada que le llegaba a la quijada, usaba un vestido azul oscuro y parecía que toda la elegancia, toda la belleza del mundo y la melancolía se hubiesen ido a habitar a su figura. Arthur se volvió a mirarla directamente, sus ojos celestes mostraban resolución pero mucha de esa señorial arrogancia que la caracterizaba había desaparecido. En otro tiempo, al verla tan abatida, habría corrido a consolarla, pero habían pasado tantas cosas y estaba demasiado herido con su presencia como para comprender a qué estaba jugando esta mujer, se miraron, se reconocieron, pero ella siguió con su teatro. Necesitaba terminar de decir lo que había preparado.

"Estuve casada, ¿sabe?, pero resultó ser una experiencia horrible, él estaba enamorado de mi prima y después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que yo era una intrusa en mi propio matrimonio... hice lo que cualquier mujer honorable haría, le pedí el divorcio y huí del país en busca de una vida nueva"

Arthur la observó perplejo, acabó con su vaso y pidió algo más uno fuerte mientras se decidía por el siguiente paso a seguir. Si levantarse y salir indiferente y digno. Si recriminarle por venir a torturarle a su refugio, si lanzarse a llorar en sus faldas... No lograba pensar con racionalidad. Ya no tenía certeza de nada. Ella pareció adivinar algo de eso y decidió que debía llegar al punto de su discurso, de su búsqueda, el punto que quiso abordar al cruzar los océanos para llegar hasta ese hombre mustio y gruñón. Ella hubiese querido decirle muchas cosas. Contarle que lo esperó ese día en la cena, que si él se la hubiese robado, ella lo hubiese seguido a donde sea, que la única vez que su marido la abrazó fue cuando le contó que había oído que William Bradley se había ido a Australia y ella se había lanzado a su pecho a llorar. Pero no venía al caso en ese momento.

"Pensé que podría acá encontrar acá a alguien que me aceptase con todo, la gente del lugar de donde vengo dice que soy una especie de arpía, ¿sabe?"

"La gente dice muchas cosas, a veces por ocio y a veces con toda razón", respondió él secamente. Ella tomó sus palabras como lo que eran. Una bofetada. Pero las consideró merecidas y se acercó un poco más. Si Arthur no la conociera, hubiera jurado que hasta algo de humildad había en su mirada.

"Disculpe, lo estoy agobiando con mis problemas, pero después de tanto aún no sé con quien tengo el honor", y ahí estaba de nuevo. La oportunidad de sincerarse. Ella lo sabía, siempre lo ha sabido, era Arthur quien no lo tenía del todo claro ¿como quería ser llamado? Tantos nombres, tantas vidas y tantos mundos inventados que ya no sabía si quería distinguir la ficción de lo real. El inglés dejó la colilla moribunda de su cigarrillo en el cenicero, lentamente, pensando en el próximo paso a seguir. Estiró la mano, se quitó el guante, y ella lo imitó con un descaro que pasó desapercibido por el resto de la concurrencia, de la voz inglesa salió un nombre que no ha dicho en voz alta en demasiado tiempo.

"Arthur Kirkland"


End file.
